Thorn Apple
by MyShARoNA88
Summary: It's been 7 years and Sora is finally coming back home to see Kairi and try to build a relationship. There is one problem however...Last chapter is up! please R&R.
1. Default Chapter

I do not own Kingdom Hearts and squaresoft. Getting sued isn't fun...  
  
All: O_____o...u think..?  
  
Anyways, let's get back to the story.  
  
This story is about Sora and Kairi. This also occurs 7 years after Sora left Kairi in Destiny's Island. Today, he's coming back home.  
  
Chapter 1: Sora's Arrival  
  
The sand, the sound of the ocean, and his friends. That's what Sora's been missing for 7 years but today, he's finally coming back home.He was gone for 7 years because he was in search for his friend Riku. Unfortunately, He was consumed by the darkness and Sora had to defeat him. All he cared about was to bring him home and turn their lives back to normal but that wasn't the case. However, he did bring back his other friend Kairi and that's the only reason why Sora wants to go back home. He can't help but thinking what would happen after Kairi sees him for the very first time in 7 years.   
  
He finally arrived in the island. He looked around...it was better than ever. He touched the white damp sand which brought back many memories. He kept looking around and then he saw 3 huts next to each other. He figured that it belonged to Kairi, Tidus, Wakka and Selphie but he wondered why there were only 3.He knocked on the first one. "Coming!" said a voice. It sounded like a girl. The door opened and there she was...the reason why Sora's back...Kairi. "Sora,is that you?" asked kairi who sounded very nervous and excited at the same time. Sora hugged her very tightly and said, "Kairi, i'm home". Kairi put her arms around him while drops of tears are running down her cheek. It was probably the best moment of her life."Come in Sora, i'll cook anything you want, just say it" said Kairi. "I'll catch some fish....just like old times" Sora replied. Kairi smiled at the idea.   
  
Kairi looked very different. She now has long brown hair and she gotten really tall. She was beautiful as ever. Sora loved her even more. After they ate, Sora and Kairi went back in the hut to talk about everything just to catch up with each other. "So, what really happened to Riku?" asked Kairi while drinking a cup of tea. "Well, I follwed this path which led me to this very mysterious city...then i saw him...wearing a long black coat with a keyblade in his hand" said Sora. "It seemed as though he was expecting me. Next thing I know, we were in battle. At first i thought it was hopeless, he was just too strong for me. But then King Mickey used his keyblade to help me...My victory was bittersweet. Riku was our friend and I was devastated". "I miss him, I can't believe he's gone. He wanted to save me.It will take me a while to get over it." said Kairi. "C'mon Sora,lets go to the others...they would be very excited to see you". "Okay" replied Sora. "But wait..." Kairi replied. "I have to tell you something first". "What is it?" asked Sora. "Sora.....I'm married." 


	2. Thorn Apple: The Reaction

Again, I do not own Kingdom Hearts and Squaresoft...  
  
Angry Lawyers: Grrrrrrrr.........  
  
This is Chapter 2 of Thorn Apple...Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Kairi just told Sora that she's married. Let's see how he reacts.  
  
CHAPTER 2: The Reaction  
  
"Sora...are you okay?" asked Kairi. Sora was just standing there. He didn't know what to think. He was hoping that Kairi was just joking around. "You're kidding around right? Tell me you're kidding around" said Sora. "I didn't come here after 7 years just to find out you're married!   
  
"Sora...just calm down, let me explain!" said Kairi.  
  
"NO!" screamed Sora. He walked out the hut with his fists closed wanting to punch something. He never felt that shocked and angry his whole life. She was the only reason why he came back. He wanted to know who Kairi married but he was too angry to go back.  
  
"Sora...come back!" shouted Kairi. Sora just ran away. He didn't even look at her. he went in the secret cave to get some peace and quiet....get a chance to calm himself down. There her saw the picture. The picture Sora and Kairi drew when they were kids. He noticed what kairi put on the picture...her giving a poupu fruit to Sora. Sora didn't know what to feel. He felt very flattered but it was pointless. Kairi is in love with some one else. He heard footsteps coming in the cave. He sat down in front of the picture pretending he doesn't hear anything. It was kairi.  
  
"Sora...are you okay?" asked Kairi who got closer and sat next to him. "Please don't be mad at me, let me explain."  
  
"Who is he?" asked Sora who was still not looking at Kairi.  
  
"It doesn't matter...."  
  
"TELL ME!" shouted Sora. He felt a teardrop coming dwon his eyes and he wiped it away.  
  
"Let me explain first!" grumbled Kairi. "I missed you Sora and I don't want you to be mad at me after 7 years. I didn't forget about you! everynight I prayed that someday you will come back to me safe and sound and live the life that we had before!" Teardrops were starting to run down her cheek. Sora was also starting to cry...he was looking at her now. "Sora...I thought you were dead. You were gone for 7 years and you didn't even give me a sign."  
  
"But this is why I came back...I wanted to build a relationship with you, and now this?" said Sora who was wiping the tears from his cheeks. He also noticed the ring on Kairi's finger. "How long have you been married and who's the guy? asked Sora.  
  
"Does it even matter?" replied Kairi  
  
"Of course!...just tell me"  
  
"ok, I've been married for a little over a year and they guy is..."  
  
"Yeaa...?"  
  
"I can't say!" shouted Kairi. She stoop up and ran out of the cave.  
  
Sora got out of the cave also. He figured Kairi was back in the hut so he decided to go back in. He knocked at the door and it opened....It was a guy.  
  
Sora stood there frozen..."Tidus?"  
  
Chapter 3 coming up! 


	3. Thorn Apple: The poisonous plant

Do i have to do this every time?  
  
Lawyers: Grrrrr........YES!  
  
Me: ::gulp:: ok, I do not own Kingdom hearts. It's a property of disney and Squaresoft.  
  
Chapter 3: The poisonous plant  
  
"Sora, Kairi told me you came back! How are ya? asked Tidus who seemed very suprised. He came closer to hug Sora.   
  
"Hey....Tidus" said Sora who was still shocked after what he saw. You can tell by the look of his eyes. They were as big as golf balls. He backed away from Tidus. "So...you're married to Kairi."  
  
"Yea, man I missed you! you little squirt! Tidus said. "So, How are ya?  
  
"I'm great...Sora replied. He wasn't great, he was heartbroken and angry. All he wanted to do was hurt Tidus...he just couldn't believe it.   
  
"It's getting late Sora...how about you spend the night in our hut and so we could talk about your journey" Tidus requested.  
  
"Nah, I don't wanna invade your privacy. Sora replied. "I'll spend the night in Wakka's hut, he hasn't seen me yet."   
  
"Oh, alright" said Tidus. "He's in the the next hut...you might also see Selphie in Wakka's hut, they're watching the Blitzball game. Goodnight!"  
  
Tidus shut the door in front of Sora. Sora was already hearing the cheers and shouts of Wakka and Selphie. He knocked on the door.   
  
"Oh my god! It's Sora! Wakka it's Sora!" Selphie screamed who was hugging him very tightly.   
  
"Can i sleep here for tonight?" asked Sora.  
  
"Of course man! how are ya?" asked Wakka.   
  
"I'm fine...what about you guys?" asked Sora. He was starting to feel better now that he saw Wakka and Selphie.  
  
"I guess we're okay." Wakka replied. "We missed you man! tell us everything, about your journey and all."  
  
They were all in their beds. Sora told them about what happened to Riku. How he turned to the darkness and wanted to kill Sora. Wakka and Selphie were both devastated to hear the news. Riku was the leader of the group...the protector of the island.  
  
"Guys, I want to know more about the relationship between Tidus and Kairi" said Sora. "I mean...i still can't believe it.   
  
"Well, turns out those two had a lot in common." said Selphie. "I was shocked too when they told me they were in love."  
  
"Yea...I was starting to wonder why they always get out of the secret cave at the same time." Wakka started laughing.  
  
"Wow, i really didn't need to know that, especially now" said Sora.  
  
"Well, you need to understand Sora. You were gone for 7 years. We all thought you were dead. said Selphie. "I mean, no visits and no signs."  
  
"I didn't think you were dead." Wakka replied. "I just thought you got another life and just forgot about us."  
  
"I would never forget you guys!" Sora said. "I mean, you really think I'll have time to visit...i was a little busy finding Riku."  
  
"Yea, you're right." Selphie said. "You're gonna have to get over it. You don't wanna ruin a good marriage."  
  
"I'll try" Sora said. "Selphie, what's that weird looking plant next to your hut."  
  
"Oh, that's Thorn Apple. Selphie replied. It's a very poisonous plant. I told Wakka to cut it down like 1001 times. The leaves look a lot like oregano."  
  
Sora couldn't help but thinking but thinking about Kairi. He spent the whole night dreaming about him and her together.  
  
**********************************  
  
Sora woke up and looked under the covers. "SHIT!". Selphie and Wakka were gone. He looked outside the window to see the view of the ocean. It was beautiful as ever. He missed that view. The beautiful blue sky over those thick, white feathery clouds. The sound of the seagulls, the waves...he could stay there forever.  
  
He walked out the hut. Wakka and Tidus were practicing with the blitzball while Kairi and Selphie was sitting down talking to each other. He hoped that they weren't talking about him.  
  
"Sora!" shouted Wakka. "Come practice with us!"  
  
"Nah, i think I'll wander around the island." Sora shouted back.  
  
"Suit yourself...don't get lost!" Wakka said.  
  
Sora saw the Thorn Apple plant again. It did look like oregano. It reminded him on how much Kairi put oregano on spaghetti which was a lot.   
  
This gave him an idea. "HEY GUYS! CAN I MAKE DINNER TONIGHT!"  
  
Chapter 4 coming up! 


	4. Thorn Apple: The unpleasant suprise

Disclaimer: Do I have to say this everytime?   
  
Lawyers: YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!  
  
Disclaimer: Want a tick-tack?  
  
Lawyers: Grrrrr...........  
  
Disclaimer: ok, fine. These characters are property of Disney and Squaresoft from the game Kingdom hearts.  
  
And by the way...I'm sorry if the chapters are really short.  
  
CHAPTER 4: The Unpleasant Suprise  
  
Sora started to make the Spaghetti. His plan: to make spaghetti for everyone but put Thorn apple leaves on Tidus' plate. Sora even laughed at the idea...he was just full of anger and hatred. He put servings on each one's plate and added oregano at the end except for Tidus'. Sora put the thorn apple leaves on his plate.   
  
************************************************************************************  
  
Everyone was sitting at the table ready to eat. Sora made sure that the poisonous spaghetti would be served to Tidus which is why he served him last.   
  
Sora sat down across from Tidus. He wanted to make sure that he eats the spaghetti. But then he thought about Kairi. The fact that she married him while he was away. He imagined what the wedding was like. In that wedding, all he saw was Kairi smiling in her long white dress. He realized...she was happy. He looked back at Tidus and saw that he was about to take a bite.  
  
NO! shouted Sora. He stood up and took the fork away from Tidus. He also took the plate of spaghetti away from him.  
  
"What the hell Sora!" shouted Tidus who got some spaghetti sauce in his shirt. This is my favorite shirt!"  
  
Sora walked away and went back to the kitchen. He dumped the plate and the fork into the sink and washed his face. He couldn't believe what he was just about to do. He was gonna take away the person that makes Kairi happy.   
  
Kairi walked in the kitchen and stood next to Sora. "Sora, what heppened? she asked. "What's wrong?  
  
"Nothing" he said. "It's just that I couldn't accept the fact that you're with him and not me. Don't you have feelings for me anymore?"  
  
"Sora, we talked about this already." Kairi said. "I do have feelings for you but...  
  
Sora embraced Kairi and kissed her. He finally felt those smooth and soft lips that he wanted to kiss for 7 years. He didn't wanna let go.  
  
Kairi backed away. "Sora...no, I can't do this!" she said. "I'm married and I love my husband"  
  
"But we were meant to be together...what about the picture you drew on the secret cave."  
  
"At that time, i thought u were coming back! I love you Sora but Tidus was there whenever I needed someone."kairi said. "You would've done the same thing!"  
  
"No I won't...I respect your feelings and that's the difference between us!" Sora walked out of the hut. Kairi followed him. "Where you going now? I'm coming with you!" shouted Kairi.  
  
"Go back to your husband." Sora shouted back.  
  
"Your gonna leave us again?" asked Kairi. "Go ahead, that's what you're mostly good at."  
  
"MAYBE IF YOU WEREN'T SUCH A DAMN HOE, NONE OF THIS WOULD'VE HAPPENED!" shouted Sora. He didn't really want to say that but he was just too angry.  
  
"  
  
"You have so crossed the line!" Kairi shouted! "It wasn't my fault that you didn't care about us! I have feelings Sora not like you!  
  
"Yea, you had too much feelings that's why you slept with the first person you saw" Sora replied.  
  
"You're a major jerk, I swear!"   
  
"Oh, you seem to be filled with anger anf emotions...Wakka's inside, how about you sleep with him too...marry him while your at it! Sora said.  
  
"Atleast I could get someone...not like some people who traveled the whole god damn universe and still didn't get a girl!" Kairi snapped back.  
  
Sora started laughing. "You can really make some good comebacks there."  
  
"Oh, now you think it's funny?" said Kairi who looked angry and very serious. "I don't think it's funny when someone thinks i'm a freaking hoe! What's wrong.....AGHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Sora looked back. Kairi wasn't there...she dissapeared,  
  
"KAIRI! WHERE ARE YOU? KAIRI!!!!" He shouted.   
  
He ran back to the hut. He was scared to death. His heart was beating faster than ever. He can feel drops of sweat coming down his forehead.   
  
"What's wrong Sora?" asked Tidus.  
  
"Kairi dissapeared!" Sora replied. "We were arguing outside and the moment I looked back she was gone!"  
  
Everyone was shocked especially Tidus. "Wait...what?" he asked. He was very confused. "Well, what could've happened to her?"  
  
"I don't know...but i'm going to find out." Sora said.  
  
Sora walked out of the hut followed by Tidus and he couldn't believe what he saw. There were two people floating in the air.  
  
"Sora, HELP!" said one of them. It was Kairi  
  
"Kairi!" sora shouted. "Let go of her! whoever you are."  
  
The person who took kairi was wearing a hood and a long cloak. It seemed familiar to Sora. Not because of his appearance, but the energy around him. He felt the same feeling before. And it all came back to him.  
  
Sora became even more nervous. His heart was beating even faster and he was started breathing heavily. "No, it can't be you!" he said. "You can't be Riku." 


	5. Thorn Apple: Let go

Disclaimer: Well, this is the last chapter of thorn Apple. Thnaks for the reviews and hope you enjoed it. Enjoy the last chapter!  
  
Chapter 4: Let go  
  
Sora was looking at Kairi who was lying unconscious in Riku's arms. Riku was wearing a long black cloak with a hood over his head. He had scars all over his face which was probably done by Sora. He wondered if he was weak already or even became stronger. Sora held out his hand and a long bright light flashed which became the key blade...the Oath keeper. He never forgot about his promise to kairi and now he's using it to rescue her.   
  
"Ah, ready for round 2 are ya?" Riku began. He slowly landed into the soft damp sand and slowly dropped Kairi. He started walking slowly towards Sora and held out his hand for his keyblade.  
  
Sora's heart began beating faster and faster. Sora wondered how he's going to fight Riku when he starts floating in air. He then looked back at Kairi. The only way to save her is to release his heart using Riku's key blade. But in order for him to do that, he would have to defeat Riku first.   
  
By the time Riku got very close to Sora, he started floating slowly up into the air. "What's the matter Sora?" asked Riku with a sarcastic look in his face. "Too high for you?"  
  
Sora pointed the oath keeper towards the sky. It started glowing brightly and a small patch of light appeared.   
  
"Tinker bell, I need Pixie dust" Sora requested.  
  
Tinker bell flew on top of Sora flapping her small wings releasing pixie dust all over Sora. Sora closed his eyes and thought about the time he was drawing his picture in the secret cave with Kairi. He was then slowly floating upward releasing shiny dust after him. He opened his eyes and Riku was gone. He then felt a strong strike of wind behind his ear which caused him to duck at the blink of an eye.  
  
"Daydreaming isn't a part of battle" Riku said.  
  
Sora waved his oath keeper into the air aiming for Riku's face but Riku blocked it with his keyblade. "You don't want to add another scar on my face do ya?" Riku added.  
  
Sora started waving his keyblade over and over aiming for his face, stomach, legs and most importantly, his chest for his heart. But Riku blocked every single time.   
  
Riku then waved his key blade into the air and hit Sora's arm causing Sora to land hard on the sand. He felt his blood dripping down his arm into the sand he's lying on. He could also hear Selphie, Wakka, Kairi and Tidus cheering for him. He could see Riku walking slowly toward him holding his key blade over his head. He closed his eyes waiting for Riku to slash him with his key blade. But nothing happened; he opened his eyes and saw Tidus in the ground unconscious with Riku standing over him with an angry look on his face while breathing heavily.  
  
"What did you do?" asked Sora while pulling himself up while holding his bruised left arm. "WHAT DID YOU DO?"  
  
"When someone tackles you, I think it's a signal for you to attack don't you think?" said Riku with the same angry look on his face.  
  
Sora was furious. He charged hard at Riku waving his keyblade as hard as he can, not caring what he's aiming for. He had his eyes closed and all he could hear is the sound of his key blade banging into Riku's key blade. He wouldn't care if he gets hit.  
  
While he was closing his eyes, he remembered all of his childish memories with Tidus. The fact that Tidus always challenged him for a short battle. He always admired Tidus. He was always training and practicing day in and day out. He had the courage that would protect kairi for the rest of her life.   
  
Then, his key blade suddenly stopped and felt like it was stuck on something. He opened his eyes and saw that his key blade was stabbed into Riku's chest. Riku had a look in his face like he's shocked of what happened.   
  
All of a sudden, a gleam of light appeared at Riku's feet like it came from the sand he's standing on. It was getting larger and larger working its way upward towards riku's body. It stopped at Riku's chest and suddenly became huge with a strong force that made Sora fall to the ground.   
  
Riku had his mouth open without saying anything like he was in great pain. Then something was appearing in the light like it's coming out of Riku's chest. It was a heart. It floated up into the air and flew away from the island. More hearts started coming out of his chest. It looked like a cannon releasing many hearts all at once.   
  
It then stopped. 50 hearts must've came out of Riku's chest. Then the light from Riku's chest started to grow bigger and bigger consuming his body. It was now over.  
  
Sora pulled himself up and saw Riku's key blade lying on the floor. He remembered that in order for him to save Kairi was to release her heart from himself. And maybe Kairi could save him again like the time in Hollow Bastion. He picked up the key blade and wiped the sand off it. He took a deep breath and slowly pushed the key blade into himself. He saw the heart come out of his chest and float toward Kairi.   
  
Kairi opened her eyes and saw Sora with the keyblade stuck into his chest. She stood up and ran to Sora.   
  
"Sora!" she said. "Why did you do this?" she asked while holding Sora up.  
  
"So I can save you!" sora replied. "Don't worry, you'll save me. Your heart will."  
  
Kairi started crying. Tears were falling off her cheek while hugging Sora. "I can't save you anymore Sora" she grumbled.  
  
Sora had a blank look on his face. He was confused. He didn't know what was going on. "Why can't you" he asked.  
  
Kairi looked into Sora's eyes. "Because my heart now belongs to Tidus." She then collapsed in sobs.  
  
"I should've known" said Sora. "So, I guess this is goodbye."  
  
Sora wasn't crying. He had a smile on his face because he realized that his job was done. He rescued Kairi and made her happy. His mission is now accomplished.  
  
Sora then pulled the key blade out of his chest which made a dark light appear on his chest. The darkness started getting bigger and bigger until it covered his whole body.   
  
"Goodbye Kairi" he said. Kairi ran to him to touch him for the very last time but it was too late. The darkness covered his face and then he disappeared. He was gone.   
  
Kairi stood there still crying. She looked up into the sky and saw a star appear right above her. She then smiled and said "Hey Sora".   
  
She looked around and saw Tidus lying in the sand surrounded by Selphie and Wakka. She ran to him and picked his head up. "Tidus!" she said while shaking him. "Tidus, wake up!".   
  
"You have to release him" said Selphie. "Get Riku's key blade, quick!"  
  
Kairi ran and took the key blade off the ground and wiped off the sand out of it.  
  
She then took a deep breath and said "Here it goes". She then quickly pushed the keyblade into her chest and fell to the ground. She felt something come out of her chest which she knew was Tidus' heart. She then closed her eyes and became unconscious.  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=  
  
Kairi opened her eyes and saw Tidus smiling down at her.   
  
"You okay?" asked Tidus.  
  
"Yea" she replied.   
  
Tidus kissed her on the cheek wiped her hair back. "I'll go make you some soup."  
  
"Ok" she replied. She saw Tidus walk to the kitchen and she looked out the window and into the stars. She saw the biggest star in the sky blinking brightly at her...it was Sora. Kairi smiled while looking at it and said "Thanks"  
  
=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=  
  
From then on, she would always look up into the night sky to talk to Sora and thank him every night because without him, she wouldn't be home. Besides, she always have childish memories to remind him by.   
  
Kairi and Tidus had a child and his name was Aros. Sora backwards. Selphie and Wakka started having a relationship and it's turning out to become a very serious one. Who knows, maybe they would get married also. But they would always know that Sora would be there watching them and protecting them all the time which is making their lives a whole lot easier.  
  
_-_-_-The End-_-_-_ 


End file.
